The Sweetest Secret
The Sweetest Secret Written by: Moonlight8 This is my third fanfiction, and I hope everyone enjoys it. If you have any ideas or would like to give your opinion on the story, please comment. And just a reminder- I do NOT own Warriors, but I created this story on my own, so don't steal anything. Thank you! Summary: Dovewing and Tigerheart both know that being together is completely against the Warrior Code, but they can't stop meeting with each other. But as both cats try to conceal their feelings from their clans, other, more serious complications arise. The Sweetest Secret takes place after The Last Hope. Prologue The noble she-cat padded through the lush, green forest. As she walked, her blue-gray fur glittered with starlight. Her strides were quick and confident. Suddenly, a cat appeared from the depths of the trees. The tom was orange, his fur like a blazing fire. Looking around him, he spotted the she-cat. For a moment, both cats stood, staring intently at each other. As the blue eyed she cat regarded the green eyed tom, it seemed as if the two cats were communicating silently. Finally, the she-cat sat on her haunches and began to groom herself. The tom hesitated, then padded over to sit beside her. "Greetings, Bluestar. Why have you called me here?" The tom seemed curious, but the she-cat, Bluestar, was solemn. Bluestar was about to reply, when all of a sudden, another cat leaped from the bushes. This she-cat was gray, with matted fur, yellow eyes, and an oddly flattened face. Her tail flicking angrily, she began to speak. "Don't pretend you don't know what this is about, Firestar! Even after all the clans have been through, some cats still don't understand the Warrior Code." Firestar blinked in shock. Looking at both she-cats, he stammered, "You don't mean Leafpool..... do you?" Bluestar shot an annoyed look at the matted she-cat. "Yellowfang, must you always make things so dramatic?" Turning her head to Firestar, she mewed,"No, Firestar, this isn't about Leafpool. This is about Dovewing." "Dovewing? Are you saying that she is breaking the Warrior Code?" Yellowfang raised her head to look at Firestar. "Not quite, Firestar. Dovewing has broken the Warrior Code before, but her actions will soon become far more serious." Bluestar began to explain the situation to Firestar. "Before the great battle, Dovewing had been meeting with Tigerheart. She has stopped meeting him for now, but it won't last long." Firestar seemed truly astounded now. "Dovewing has been meeting Tigerheart! How did I never know..." Bluestar and Yellowfang glanced at each other. After a moment, Yellowfang spoke up. "There's more, Firestar. Dovewing will have Tigerheart's kits." Chapter One Dovewing's P.O.V. Dovewing looked around, wondering how she had gotten here. How did I get to the Gathering island? ''She was sitting in the clearing where the Gatherings took place. It looked just like it always did, peaceful and beautiful. Hearing her stomach rumble, Dovewing decided to hunt. She padded into the trees, hoping to scent a squirrel or vole. She tried to cast out her senses, but to her surprise, they didn't work. Pushing down her anxiety, she continued to search for prey. ''Snap! Dovewing whipped her head around to try and find the source of the noise. As she began to sniff the air, a familiar scent hit her nose. Dovewing fought panic. No! He can't be here! I need to get away.... She took off, racing through the trees as fast as she could. She was close to the edge of the forest when she tripped. Looking beneath her, Dovewing saw the stick that had made her fall. She scrambled back on her paws and was about to take off, when he stopped her. "Hey, Dovewing. What are you doing here?" Dovewing looked into his amber eyes, and found herself frozen for a moment. After what seemed like ages, Dovewing spoke up. "I don't know, Tigerheart. I- I just woke up here." Tigerheart studied Dovewing closley, then finally replied. "Dovewing, I'm really sorry." Dovewing felt confused. "What do you mean?" "I loved you Dovewing, and I still do. I thought that if I fought hard enough for you, you would love me, too. I never meant to hurt you." "Tigerheart, I'm the one who hurt you. I am sorry." "But you don't love me, do you?" Tigerheart's meow was quiet and sad. Dovewing knew that she loved Tigerheart. He might be from a different clan, but she still loved him. She always would. "I do love you, Tigerhe-" "Dovewing! Dovewing!" Dovewing opened her eyes, feeling more confused than ever. Why did she keep dreaming about Tigherheart? "Dovewing?" Giving her pelt a quick shake, Dovewing sat up on her haunches. Standing beside her was Bumblestripe. After the great battle, he almost never left her side. "What do you want, Bumblestripe," she asked, feeling annoyed. Bumblestripe seemed hurt by her tone. "I just was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk with me. You've seemed a little sad lately, and....." He trailed off. Dovewing had to fight the urge to ask Bumblestripe to leave her alone. "Sure."